elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver-Paws
|class = |skills = |faction = Baandari Clan |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Martyr's Crossing |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell High Rock |quests = Raiders at the Crossing |voice = |dlc = Base }} Silver-Paws is a Khajiit of the Baandari Clan. He leads their caravan found at the Martyr's Crossing. Interactions Raiders at the Crossing Dialogue ;Raiders at the Crossing "Greetings. Normally I would take pride in telling you that I am the most worldly Baandari merchant in all Tamriel. I would present you with a lavish display of the amazing variety of goods I have to offer, but I cannot do that today." :Have the Imperials taken your supplies as well? "Not everything, but they did seize some of our goods in the last raid. Me and the other Baandari were busy helping the knights defend the barricades. We didn't see the Imperials slip into our tents and steal our most valuable possessions." ::What about poultices? The knights need poultices to heal their wounded. "Do they? Did Knight Commander Cheryline send you over to ask this of me? Can she not even show Silver-Paws the respect of asking herself? Of course not! Either way, we can spare no further supplies. We've given the knights everything we can." :::Persuade I understand your frustration, but lives are at stake. "I wonder what the Knights of Saint Pelin would do if the scales were tipped the other way? Would they give up their supplies for a group of Baandari merchants? I won't have these knights' blood on my hands though. I will take the high road." ::::I appreciate that. So you'll give me the poultices? "Hmm. Well, there is a thing about the poultices. We do not have them just yet. The good news is that I had foreseen the need for them, so I sent our herbalists out to gather what they needed. But ... they haven't returned yet." :::::Why didn't you tell me this before? "I didn't want to concern you! I thought the herbalists would be back any minute now. But now that I think about it, they have been gone a long time. I hope nothing unfortunate has befallen them." ::::::Do you know where they went? "They went up to the water. They needed a special algae from the lake. Don't tell anyone, but that's one of the key ingredients in the Baandari poultices. If something happened to them at the lake, though ... I don't know." :::::::I'll look for the Baandari herbalists by the lake. :::I'll pay for the poultices if I have to. Gold " " :::You have no poultices you can spare? " " After burning down the boats: "My fellow Baandari said they saw the Imperial boats burning down by the water. You have certainly turned things around here. The Knight Commander was quite eager to start celebrating. I don't mind humoring her." After completion of the quest: "Was it my imagination or did she just say she was expecting the Baandari to pay for this mead? If that's the case, that will be her last mug." Appearances * Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Baandari Clan Members Category:Online: Martyr's Crossing Characters